A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pumps for handling abrasive, slurries. More particularly, this invention refers to a dual system hydraulic pumping apparatus mounted on a mobile structure for pumping abrasive slurries directly to a job site.
B. Background Art
Stationary systems for pumping abrasive slurries are known as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,304,527 and 3,976,401. These systems involve complex piping and holding tanks making it virtually impossible to move pumping sites. Consequently, mixing trucks must carry slurry such as concrete to the job site or other abrasive slurries must be mixed on site and carried by primitive labor intensive steps to the point of application. An improved mobile apparatus for continuous feed pumping of abrasive materials was needed.